Can't take my eyes off of you
by looneytails
Summary: They stood there, silently staring at each other, so much yet to say.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Can't take my eyes off of you** by larissa

_You're just too good to be true  
>can't take my eyes off of you<em>

James was leaning against the wall, his hazel eyes following the retreating form of Lily Evans, her furious red hair flying as she ran down the hallway, trying to catch up with her friends. He sighed, thinking about how much he would like to able to just talk to her without screwing it up. He felt someone approaching him.

"Prongs, this is getting ridiculous." Sirius said, with his mocking dark eyes. James smiled saddly.

"It got ridiculous a long time ago, Padfoot." The boy took his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and starting to walk to his next class. His best friend followed, hands in his pockets in an indifferent fashion.

"You should stop being an idiot and try to have a real conversation with her." He said, sounding more mature than James had ever heard him before.

"What are you trying to say?" He ran a hand through his hair, strangely anxious. Sirius sighed.

"I'm saying... I'm getting tired of our stupidity. Maybe... Maybe it's time to grow up, to start behaving like the almost seventh years we are." He grinned at his friend. "I'm saying that I approve of you trying to have a relationship with miss goody two-shoes."

James smirked, punching the other on the shoulder slightly.

"Thank you, Pads. You know I wouldn't want you hunting her down." Though the comment was ironic, they knew there was a hint of truth there.

_You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<em>

"Still hasn't worked up the balls to talk to her?" Remus was suddenly at his side, a knowing smile in his pale face. James glared at his friend.

"It isn't that simple, Moony. I can't mess this up. I'm not sure I have any chances with her anymore." He glanced at Lily, who was sitting by one of the library tables, focused on her book. He went back to hiding behind the bookshelve. "I want to be with her so much. Like I've never wanted anyone, anything."

The other nodded.

"That's good. I like Lily and I don't want you to hurt her." The two friends smiled at eachother, content that both of them cared for this girl. One as a friend, the other as so much more.

"But it's like she's unreachable, you know? As if she's at a different level from me. I dream about getting to her, about touching her face and knowing how she truely feels about me, but I can never reach her." James explained, dropping his gaze to his shoes.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder in a conforting manner. "Don't give up, Prongs. You're a good guy and you have a good heart that knows very well who it loves." He turned to leave but looked at his best friend one last time. "Keep trying. One day, she might just reach out too."

_At long last love has arrived  
>and I thank God I'm alive<em>

"Hey." Lily turned around, her green eyes meeting his in an expresion of confusion. She looked around.

"Hi. Hm... Where are your friends?" He scratched the back of his neck, a bit nervous.

"I'm not really sure. I just wanted to talk to you." They stared at each other and James could tell the girl was starting to get unconfortable. "I..." He started, running a hand through his hair. "I wanted to apologize for what I've done in the past two years." He paused. "I know I've been a real toerag."

The girl smiled at his choice of words. She remembered calling him a toerag in the end of the previous year. He continued.

"I just wanted to get your attention somehow. As you've seen, I'm not really good at that." She laughed, agreeing with him. A grin spreaded across his face. "I've been trying to work up the courage to come talk to you for like a month." He confessed, looking a bit relieved.

"I'm sorry too. I haven't been the easiest person to hang around for the past years. But what can I say? Your reputation follows you." She inclined her head in a sweet manner. He creased his eyebrows.

"My reputation?"

She blinked. "You don't know about your reputation?" He shook his head. Lily laughed. "You and Sirius are the heartbreakers of our year." Her eyes flicked with a emotion he couldn't recognize. Jealousy, maybe?

"But... I don't even date that much. For the last year, I don't remember dating at all. Sirius is the player." Lily tried to conceil a smile as she watched his dumbfounded expresion.

"I guess... But your indifference was the reason for the heartbreaking. You always seemed so unaware of the attention you got from this girls." And, seeing his shocked face, she added. "You still are."

They stood there, silently staring at each other, so much yet to say.

"Would you like to accompany me to my next class, James?" Her voice was low and shy as it had never been. The boy grinned again.

"You called me James!" The girl blushed.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked, in a ruder tone. He nodded vehemently, following her down the hall, the grin still plastered at his face.

And as they walked together, he felt strangely alive, his heart beating quick and his senses extra aware of the girl by his side.

_You're just too good to be true  
>can't take my eyes off of you<em>

_Pardon the way that I stare,  
>there's nothing else to compare<em>

His hazel eyes were, once again, locked in Lily's figure. This time, she sat in front of him, drinking her butterbear. She glanced at him, her face turning slightly red.

"What?" She asked, feeling self-concious. He reached for her hand at the top of the table, intertwining their fingers. A smile made its way to both their faces.

"I can't believe we are together. It's just too good to be true." He answered. She giggled, getting up and walking to him. Their lips met in a kiss as Lily snaked her hands around his neck. "You're too good to me." He whispered in between the kisses. She smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

_The sight of you leaves me weak  
>there are no words left to speak<em>

She walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress that contrasted with her flaming red hair. James felt his blood pounding against his veins, a grin in his face. He couldn't be happier. Nor more nervous.

Sirius by his side, wolf whistled, something that made many of the guests laugh. Remus knudged him in the ribs, glaring at his best friend. Peter tried to fake cough as he also laughed. Knowing that these people, his best friends, were there, made him feel a bit better.

The ceremony went quickly as Lily took his hand in hers. So, as he said "I do.", James realised that was the single most important and incredible day of his life. He spent the rest of the night staring at his wife, a feeling of fulfillment in his chest.

Lily, sometimes, caught his gaze and they looked at each other. There were no more unspoken truths, no more hidden feelings. They understood and loved each other. There were no words left to speak.

It wasn't until Harry's birth that James realised that yes, they could be even happier.

_But if you feel like I feel,  
>please let me know that it's real<br>You're just too good to be true,  
>can't take my eyes off of you<em>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this. I just felt like writing something and I think this song is incredibly romantic, even if a bit cliché by now. Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
